


Take It

by Kissa



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, PWP, dream fic, gentle snake, the d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 23:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20299858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kissa/pseuds/Kissa
Summary: Just a quick PWP. First time taking a big D. Friends to lovers. A bit of banter.





	Take It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [natalie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalie/gifts).

> Gentle Snake or rather, Gentle Trouser Snake is the name my brilliant friend and enabler gave Henry Cavill's dick. She figures it's a mahoosive, but considerate organ who asks for permission before slithering into lady gardens and who, although big and scary, doesn't break anything.

You’re doing that annoying thing again, where you are sort of watching yourself from the outside, scrutinizing yourself and taking inventory of every little imperfection, so much so that you cannot enjoy the moment.    
  
And you do that because the moment is overwhelming and sometimes daunting, like now. You’re still not sure if this was a good idea from a long term perspective, but from a right now perspective it was the best thing. If only it hadn’t taken alcohol to get you relaxed enough.    
  
Thing is, you always liked Henry, even back when he was a struggling actor with a notoriously long bad luck streak. And, as he confessed recently, he’s been carrying a torch for you too, but always assumed you find him messy because of his chosen career and not worth getting involved with.   
  
But there’s nothing like trance music and a moderate state of inebriation to bring out those repressed feelings. Neither you, nor Henry are the kind of people to leave a party to make out in the back alley, or to chase each other to your place. But that's exactly what happened.   
  
Henry’s was closer, but he interrupted his avid mapping of your neck and cleavage to quip, “let’s go to yours, my den is not suitable to receive a lady right now.”    
  
You almost argue you’re not a lady, but you do prefer it if he comes to yours.    
  
This is so rushed and heated and good; you are both way too used to reining yourselves in and being decent and proper all the time. Now, with each other, you feel safe enough to let go of that control.    
  
Clothes are strewn about in the hallway, soapy fingers roam everywhere and while you’re rushed, you still find it in you to be gentle and appreciative of each other. Naked and slippery, covered in the fragrant foam, there are no more secrets and pretenses between you. It’s scary, but it’s even more freeing, and the desire you feel radiating off of the both of you is comforting and intoxicating. 

Still damp, you make it to bed and tangle yourselves together. It’s easy and it feels right; Henry is still on a mission to cover every single square inch of you with kisses, but you stop him before he can go down on you.    
  
“Save that for part two. I want you - I want to feel all of you. Just use your fingers first.” You instruct and he smiles. Switching your positions, he is now lying down and you’re straddling him. Without even looking (though you did already), you can feel he is absolutely massive and about to get even bigger. But you tell yourself that’s what your lady garden was designed for, so one way or another you will get what you want, and all of it at that.

Your jaw goes slack when his fingers find their way in, coaxing the wetness from inside you and touching all your favourite spots. He sits up and, with his free hand, he pulls you closer to him so he can suck on your nipples. The first time you feel the slightest hint of teeth scrape over the thin skin, followed by his lips closing around the hardened nub and his tongue circling, you feel yourself quiver and squeeze down hard around his fingers. It’s not that overzealous sharp pressure some people feel the need to apply, where they nearly draw blood, nor is it the inexperienced munching of the self-conscious. It makes your walls tighten and squeeze around his fingers and you press yourself closer to him, wanting more. You no longer care about anything in the world except having his hands and mouth on you now.    
  
He can feel how much your body responds to his efforts and the aroused sounds that leave his throat are only making everything much worse… in the best way.    
  
When you’re almost begging him to move on, you feel him line himself up with your entrance and slide in. That first stretch sends a bolt of lightning through you and you feel your eyes roll to the back of your head. You hold on to his shoulders, looking into his eyes and only finding the warmest, gentlest look enveloping you.   
  
He leans close and brings his lips to yours, kissing you softly and guiding you backward, so you’re the one on the bed again and he is letting his own weight on top of you ease him deeper into you.    
  
“You feel amazing, love. Are you alright? I’m not hurting you, I hope. We can stop if you need to,” he says, looking down at the spot where your bodies join.    
  
And by the gods, you’ve had times when the gentleman was sweating and working hard on top of you while you wondered, “Is it in?” But that’s not the case now. Quite the opposite, as he still has a long way to go, but he’s just waiting for your body to adjust and let him in all the way.    
  
“No, no, no, let’s not stop. I want Gentle Snake to feel welcome in my garden.” You say, forgetting he’s not in on the joke.    
  
“Gentle Snake? Do I want to know?” He laughs softly. “Either way, I’m flattered.”    
  
“Thinking of him like he’s an unfriendly beast seemed counterproductive because like I said, I do want to feel… I want to take all of you in, Henry. I believe you can fuck me well into next week and I insist on making that a reality.”    
  
“This is the part where everyone gives up,” Henry comments and leans down to kiss an enticing spot on the side of your neck. “I love your determination. Now, be a darling and rest your ankles on my shoulders.”   
  
You do as he asked and soon you feel something give.    
  
“Look at that,” he comments, smiling and looking down. “You’re doing so well, taking it all.”    
  
Now you know why some women talk about sex in terms of having someone in their guts. That describes your current situation perfectly. You’re pretty sure that if you swallowed hard, you’d taste him in the back of your throat. But, jokes aside, you got your wish.    
  
“Still alright? Breathe deeply, the pressure will ease in a bit. Take my hand and squeeze it when you feel it ease.” Henry offers and you do as he tells you. “I’m going to make you feel so good.”    
  
“Oh God, you feel amazing already. Please, please move. Fuck me like you mean it.” You hear yourself say.    
  
Somewhere in the back of your mind you know you will regret this so much when he’s gone the next morning. One does not just get dicked down the house without being ruined for everyone else’s efforts.    
  
Before he finds a rhythm and settles into it, Henry changes your position again, reclining on the sheets and pulling you flush against him, one leg bent and raised. You can now actually see his entire length disappear into your body, not just feel it. At first, his thrusts are shallow and sparing, but soon he picks up the pace and is sliding all the way out before slamming back in.    
  
Your legs are shaking and pleasure is coiling all through your body, and he definitely made good on his promise. This already feels better than your previous all time top 3. One of his hands snuck down as well, going for your clit.    
  
“No, not yet. Don’t touch me there unless you’re ready to come.” You tell him. You yourself are not ready for this tidal wave of pleasure to come to a spasming, decreasing halt.    
  
He listens and keeps thrusting inside you, his lips sucking what will be a big bold mark onto the back of your neck and turning your face so he can kiss you with surprising tenderness, in contrast with the force of his thrusts.

  
Soon though, you can tell he’s nearing his peak and you can tell from how the rhythm he set becomes erratic, along with his breathing.    
  
“I’m close, love. Where may I finish?” You hear him ask.   
  
If it was anyone else, and if not for the two surgical scars on your lower belly, things would be different. But add to that his vasectomy and the fact that he’s been open with you about it from the get go and you feel safe enough to ask for what you want.   
  
“Inside me.”    
  
You hear his “fuck, yes” which he pressed out under his breath and his fingers find your clit now. He times it perfectly and brings you both to a shaking, sweaty, panting shared orgasm the likes your bedroom has not seen up until today.    
  
You lean forward, almost on your belly now, wanting to take this moment for yourself to soak in all the pleasure he’s given you. To his credit, Henry slips out of you and, instead of fucking off and letting you grow cold in bed, he covers you with his bigger, warm and fuzzy body, just nibbling and kissing at the nearest patch of skin on you, also busy basking in the glow.    
  
“I should have known you’d be able to take all of me and love it.” He whispers.    
  
“Hold up. This is not the standard experience?” You ask, turning to look at him.   
  
“No. I usually get told to finish myself off or to wear one of those donut things that scrape me in the worst spots.” He confesses. “Having a big dick is great for the aesthetic, but it’s brought me nothing but frustration so far… and with a big side of rejection. Do you offer subscription plans?”    
  
You honk the nearest fuzzy pec.    
  
“We’re friends, boo bear.”    
  
“About that… would you consider giving the boyfriend and girlfriend thing a shot? I know you’ve been burnt a lot in the past, which - same, but I don’t want this, what we have, to end. And I don’t want to leave and lose you.” He says.    
  
You almost crack a joke at how corny he is, but then you catch the look in his eyes and there is hurt and fear there, but also hope. That’s a lot, because he’s been walked over in the past, time after time, but it takes courage to show up and even try to love again. And you have no plans to mock that.    
  
  



End file.
